


Little Boy

by padaleckifantrash, wincestismyguiltypleasure1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Panty Kink, Sam In Panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padaleckifantrash/pseuds/padaleckifantrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestismyguiltypleasure1967/pseuds/wincestismyguiltypleasure1967
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Dean finds out about Sam's secret kink?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Boy

Dean first found them when he was 17. They were stuffed into the hidden pocket of Sam's duffle bag in an attempt to hide them, but it was kind of hard to hide baby blue panties. 

The first thing he felt was pride. His baby brother was finally getting older and turning into a man. But his pride was short lived. Why didn't Sam tell him that he got laid? It was just the week before that the boy had rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'll let you know when it happens. Will you let me study now?" when a drunk Dean kept prodding about his sexual life. 

Dean decided to keep it a secret. He wasn't going to push anymore and it wasn't like he got off on his brother's sex life. So, he put the underwear back in the duffle and pretended like he never found them.

They were in the secret pocket the last time he put them in back. Sam knew they were. He wasn't remembering falsely. He felt his cheeks heat up and he put them back in their regular spot in his duffel.

"Dean?" he asked quietly after tentatively making his way into the living room. "Did you go through my duffel?" 

Dean really didn't need to know his 13-year-old brother liked wearing panties sometimes.

Dean didn't look away from the TV when he heard Sam call his name, but his brother caught his attention when he mentioned the duffle. 

"I was doing laundry when you were at school. No big deal," the teen replied. 

_Except for the fact that you don't trust your big brother with anything_ , Dean though a bit childishly.

"D-Did y'see... A-Anything?" Sam asked, fingernails scratching at the faded white wood of the door frame. His face was on fire and he was silently praying that his brother saw nothing. 

Dean looked over at Sam's flushed face and couldn't pass up the chance to tease him. 

"Oh you mean that baby blue number? Real nice. Where'd you get them?" 

Sam's heart nearly stopped in his chest and he fought to find the right words, mouth opening and closing multiple times. 

"That... Y-You... It's nothing," he said quickly before pushing away from the doorway to go to his room. The panties didn't cost him anything and he took them and his knife, cutting up the fabric into tiny pieces and putting the ruined cloth into his bedside trashcan. 

God, he was so stupid to keep them in such an obvious place. 

\---------

Laundry day. Years upon years passed and Dean _still_ hated it. Then again, it was a little easier now since they had a laundry room in the bunker. Didn't make it any less of a chore, though.

Sam decided to go out and do a hunt in the next town over and Dean was going crazy with boredom. He had nothing to do and no one to talk to, so he decided to spend the day cleaning and doing the laundry that piled up for both brothers in the past two weeks. Normally, he wouldn't have let Sam go on his own but Sam seemed to have some pent up _something_ to the degree where Dean thought leaving him alone to do his own thing was a good idea.

Dean collected the dirty clothes from his room first and set it to wash before going to Sam's room. Usually, he stayed out because Sam liked his privacy, but there wasn't anything that Sam could hide from him. Or so he thought.

As Dean was collecting the dirty clothes, a strikingly familiar shade of baby blue cloth caught his eye. It was in the chest at the foot of Sam's bed, a poor scrap of the fabric stuck between the locked trunk.

_Is that my bon Jovi shirt? I swear if Sam was lying about it disappearing, I'll kick his ass._

Curiosity got the best of Dean and he left the room, returning a few minutes later with his lock picking kit. The lock on the chest was no match for the hunter's skills and easily gave in so Dean could open the chest. 

But he didn't. He just lifted the lid slightly so he could pull the cloth free. 

It was not his shirt.

In his hand was a pair of baby blue boy short panties that you would typically get in a place like Victoria's Secret. 

_Does he have a trunk full of chick's underwear?_ Unnable to resist, Dean lifted the lid.

It wasn't a trunk full of underwear. 

The first thing he noticed was the colors. There were pastel pinks and blues along with pure virgin white. There were little stuffed animals like bunnies and bears and a very worn looking moose. Dean didn't know what he was seeing but he was confused as all hell. There were baby bottles, pacifiers, even a baby blanket.

 _Seriously, what the hell is this?_ he thought in wonder.

Sam came home early, the salt and burn easier and quicker than he thought it would be. Just a few scrapes and a black eye but he'd heal up fine.

"Dean! M'back!" he called out, skipping down the stairs to try to find his brother. "Where you at man? I got some shit to tell you that I think you'll love."

Turned out, ghost man liked Busty Asian Beauties in his time alive on earth.

Dean's eyes widened and he closed the chest as quietly as he could, making sure to lock it so it didn't seem suspicious. He grabbed the laundry basket and stepped out of Sam's room, slapping on a big grin that said 'I definitely didn't do anything wrong'.

"Hey Sammy, how'd it go?" Dean set the basket down on the map table. "Your eye is busted. Anything else?" Dean's confusion and false cheer took a step back to make way for worry. He looked over every visible inch of Sam's body to check for injury.

Sam huffed and just let him check, loving the feeling of his brother's careful hands. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Besides being a housewife, what else have you done today? You're actin' weird," he laughed, stepping back to go to the kitchen for a beer.

Dean rolled his eyes and followed Sam, leaving the laundry basket on the table for another time. 

"You're the wife in this relationship. And I'm not acting weird I just haven't been out in a while. I need to hit the bars or somethin'. I should've joined you on the hunt." Dean grimaced and took the open beer bottle from Sam's hand and took a swig. 

"Hey! Mine," Sam grunted and took it back to drink some of it for himself. "Well, if I'm the wife, then I sometimes want a break. I did just go out and hunt," he mocked, smirking slightly, only one deep dimple on his cheek.

"Do you know how much I _cleaned_ today? Too much." The mention of cleaning reminded Dean of what he'd seen. "You gotta do your own laundry. I was going to but since you're here and all..." Dean shrugged and reminded himself to look up what he had seen in Sam's trunk. It wasn't like they had a kid in the house, so he was confused as to why the hell Sam had so much kid shit.

"All my dirty clothing should've been at the foot of my bed, easy to find. Although, we do need a hamper or something."

Dean nodded in agreement. 

"We'll get those at some point. So, tell me about the hunt. How did you let the ghost give you that black eye?"

"Surprisingly, not because of me salting and burning his bones," Sam began with a huff of a laugh, "I was going around the house and found his Busty Asian Beauties subscription." 

Sam was full on laughing, a laugh that had his head thrown backwards.

"You should've been there, man," he said after he calmed and finished off his beer and tossed it into their garbage. "Alright, I'm gonna try to nap or somethin'. My head is killing me. So. Don't wake me up." Sam clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder affectionately before walking off to take a shower then nap.

Stepping into his room, only clothed with a towel around his waist, he frowned. Something seemed off. He looked around, but nothing seemed out of place. He sighed and rooted through his drawers, getting out his softest pair of sweatpants. He made sure his door was locked as he unlocked the chest at the foot of his bed and pull out the almost too tight boyshorts to put them on. They framed his muscular ass perfectly but he didn't love them for that reason.

He loved them for their soft material and the way he just felt... Smaller in them. He pulled the sweatpants on, the bunker kind of chilly, and grabbed a stuffed moose out from the chest before closing and locking it again. Sam grabbed his current book and laid down on the bed, holding the fleece animal tight as he read.

Dean smiled as his brother's laugh echoed in his mind after he left. The Busty Asian Beauties were surprisingly the last thing on his mind, as well. His first priority was to look up what the fuck was in Sam's chest and why it looked like a kid's paradise. 

The green eyed hunter went to his room and locked the door so he wouldn't be interrupted, even though he was sure Sam was too busy sleeping to interrupt. He climbed on his bed and pulled the laptop to his legs, then googled 'adult with kids toys'.

Not surprisingly, the results were pretty perverted, but one link caught his eye. 'Age play'. The words were familiar and Dean couldn't place why. He clicked on it and started reading, a memory coming back to him of an old hookup who had a daddy kink. It was strange to him but not unpleasant, so he went along with the ride... Literally. He didn't realize that the kink was sometimes so much more than being called daddy or master. 

Dean's eyes got wider as he continued scanning the website, unable to believe what he was reading and the fact that his Sammy was into that stuff. He wasn't sure how he felt about it, knowing his baby brother might have an age kink. He supposed there was only one way to confirm it.

He was going to treat his brother like a kid and see how he reacted. He really hoped he wasn't going to make an ass out of himself. 

\---------

The next morning he started mentally preparing himself for his new role of sorts. He woke up early to travel to Walmart to buy the necessary ingredients to make a large breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, and Sam's favorite: chocolate chip pancakes. It was different than their usual breakfast of coffee and maybe a slice of toast, but Dean figured he might as well do something different if he wanted to see how the other would react.

Sam had fallen asleep curled up on his side, moose held tightly to his body, book abandoned on the nightstand. The smell of delicious food made him drift awake and he realized how hungry he was, the only food he ate being 16 hours prior.

He got up, tugged on a sweatshirt, and locked his moose back up in the chest. Sam did his normal morning routine before heading into the kitchen. The male raised a brow at the food and plucked a piece of bacon off of the plate Dean was placing them on, pancakes almost done as well.

"What's the occasion, Betty Crocker?" he asked with a smirk before heading to the coffee machine to pour some coffee for himself.

Dean turned to Sam, scolding him. 

"Excuse me, but I didn't say you could eat yet, did I, Sam?" It was strange to use such an authoritative voice, although with a different meaning behind it, with his younger brother, but it was something he could get into. Dean put down the food he was serving and put a hand over Sam's as he tried to make coffee. "No coffee, either. That's not for you. Go sit down at the table and wait for me to give you your food." He stared Sam down, giving him a stern look he learned from watching Jody interact with her kids.

Sam scoffed.

"What are you? My father? Let me have my damn coffee," he grunted, shrugging Dean's hand off to continue to pour his coffee black and retreat to the kitchen table, reaching for his phone to check for any supernatural activity as he sipped the earthy liquid.

Dean's eyes narrowed and he walked over to take the coffee from Sam. 

"I said no. And watch your mouth. You shouldn't be cursing." He fixed a glare at Sam and walked back to the stove so he could continue to serve the two of them. 

Honestly, he wasn't sure where the line was between okay and not okay. He was just rolling with the situation and hoped it would be alright. 

Dean took the two plates and set one in front of his brother, three chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream and syrup with three strips of bacon and eggs on the side on it. He set his own plate down before going to the fridge and getting orange juice. He even _poured the juice_ for Sam and placed it in front of him. 

"Enjoy," Dean said quietly took his seat across from Sam to begin digging into his breakfast.

Sam was dumbfounded. Silent. Shouldn't be cursing? No coffee? Dean waiting on him? 

"Is there something big you're not telling me and that's why you're babying me? Am I gonna die?" Sam asked quietly, then with a snort, "again?" 

Dean was acting more than strange and Sam had no idea what was going on. 

But he was _not_ going to pass down a huge breakfast. Even without coffee. He took his fork and began eating despite the slight roiling in his stomach from nerves.

Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head. 

"I can't make breakfast without it being a special occasion? Give me a break, baby boy." He watched Sam like a hawk to see how he would respond to the affectionate name.

Sam's fork stopped right at his mouth and his cheeks slowly became roses. 

"W-What... Did. You?" Sam wasn't even looking at Dean; he was looking down at the wooden table, trying to focus on counting each little scratch in it while he tried to understand what Dean said. "You haven't called me that since I was like, seven."

Dean hid his smirk behind his cup of orange juice. 

_So it does affect him._

Dean set his cup down and shrugged. 

"Even if you're a tall guy, you're still my baby brother. Never too old to be a baby." He quickly stuffed more pancake into his mouth so he didn't reveal any more too soon.

Sam huffed out a laugh and rolled his eyes. 

"Yeah, whatever, Dad," he chuckled and reached across the table to take Dean's coffee and take a few big gulps before setting it back down. "You hear about any hunts yet?" Sam asked in between bites of his food, half of it gone already.

Dean shook his head again and pulled his coffee back out of Sam's reach. 

"I think we should take a break for a while. Just take a week off or something. We've never been able to do that, you know?" Dean picked up his finished plate and got up to grab Sam's once it was clear. "You were hungry, weren't you?"

"This is so unlike you," Sam said, finishing off his pancakes and eggs before getting up to help his brother with the dishes. "I'm the one constantly telling you we can take a break and now here we are. What's going on?" he asked, worry obvious on his face as he cleaned the plates.

Dean walked up behind Sam, avoiding the question for the moment, and gently ran his fingers through his brother's chestnut hair.

"Your hair is really long Sammy. Should get a trim." 

Sam's body relaxed some as he was pet and his hands faltered on washing. Didn't comment on getting his hair cut.

Dean slowly let the hair fall from his fingers and then pulled back to lean against the counter. 

"I just figured we could use one with everything going on. And it'll give us time to do a little bonding." Dean watched Sam as he watched the dishes, quietly wondering if he should stop Sam and do it himself. He needed to do more research on the whole 'age player' thing.

"Bonding?" Sam laughed, eyebrows raised. "Man, do I need to start an exorcism because you're acting fuckin' weird, Dean," he laughed again and finished off cleaning the plates and pans in silence.

Dean chuckled and flashed his still intact anti-possession tattoo just in case Sam wasn't joking. Sam shrugged when the tattoo was shown off. Valid point.

"I'm fine, Sammy. I just miss my baby bro, is that so bad?" He watched Sam's body language after he was pet and decided to do it again. Dean's fingers combed through his brother's hair, admiring how silky it was. "I thought you'd like spending time together. Reconnect, you know?" Dean murmured as he stepped closer to Sam. For some reason, the physical contact with Sam was affecting him as well, if not even more than the verbal affection. He wanted to keep touching Sam and not even in a sexual way. Sam was just... _Cute_ when he relaxed like that.

When the hand returned to the younger Winchester's hair, his eyelids fluttered closed, unintentionally leaning in towards the warmth that was his brother. 

"Uh-huh..." Sam mumbled, unable to form too complex of sentences. No one had touched his hair so reverently after Amelia. It was... Amazing.

Dean's fingers just kept switching between massaging Sam's skull and playing with his hair. A small smile spread on his lips at how much he was enjoying the look on Sam's face.

"You're doing a real good job with the dishes, Sammy. Thank you for helping." 

Dean had also read that along with physical affection, age players--also known as littles--liked to be praised for doing things that an adult would usually do. From the look on Sam's face, the website was right.

Sam's cheeks darkened and he licked his lips, opening his sleepy hazel eyes.

"You're welcome," he said quietly, dazed from how good the attention felt.

\---------

Sam secretly enjoyed having time off, no matter how much he teased his brother about it. The younger was able to do what he liked to do without worrying about deadlines. 

Sam was laying on his bed the opposite way, a pillow tucked up underneath his chest as he colored in a Halloween themed coloring book. 

Fitting.

...Sort of. 

He was in the middle of coloring the zombie's skin a teal shade so he didn't fully pay attention to the footsteps in the hall.

The footsteps belonged to his older brother. Dean walked down the hall and stopped at Sam's door to peer inside at what his brother was doing. 

_Coloring?_

Dean leaned against the doorway and knocked on the door. 

"Hey, Sammy. Mind if I come in?"

During their week off, Dean had been spending more amounts of time with Sam than usual. Instead of going out to bars and picking up girls, he stayed inside with his brother. He was more affectionate and attentive and didn't call Sam mean names anymore. It was a strange change, but not unpleasant.

Dean had started noticing things about Sam that a man shouldn't notice about his younger brother as well. Like how cute Sam looked when he dozed off while watching TV or when he had his hair played with. Dean being more observant about Sam's appearance awoke feelings in him that he thought he buried _years_ ago. It was bad but Dean couldn't find it in him to pull away.

Sam's whole body seemed to freeze up and he clutched the crayon in his hand so hard it broke into two. His mind was racing to find some kind of excuse.

"I read that coloring is good for stress relief so that's why I'm doing it," he said quietly, not even looking at his brother out of embarrassment. The lie was obvious and it made Sam's cheeks bloom with color.

Dean stepped inside and looked over Sam's shoulder down at the drawing. 

"It's really nice, Sam. Can I color with you?" And surprisingly there was no condescending tone that usually came with Dean's snarky comments. He sounded genuinely impressed by the coloring job that Sam did. Dean combed his fingers through Sam's hair to soothe his brother. "Relax, baby boy, I'm not mad at you or anything. I'm your big brother, you should be comfortable with me," he murmured as he twirled a lock of Sam's hair between his fingers.

Sam's shoulders sagged a little and a tiny smiled played at the corner of his lips. 

"Fuck you for petting me. You know it shuts me up," he laughed and scooted over for his brother, turning the page to a fresh one. "So you're not weirded out?" he asked hesitantly, bright hazel trained on his older brother. "You don't think me coloring is weird or. Or stupid or something?"

He was sure Dean was just waiting to joke with him, tell him he was weird. Coloring wasn't normal for a 30-year-old.

Instead of reading Sam, he looked down at him with a scowl on his face. 

"I said you shouldn't be talking like that," he reminded before laying down next to his brother. "Now show me what you're coloring." 

That's was it. No jokes. No comments. Just _show me what you're coloring_. Like Sam _wasn't_ a giant bag of muscle.

Sam just rolled his eyes and showed him the front of the book. 

"It's some Halloween one. I liked it cause it sorta reminded me of how we're hunters. Kinda numbed the reality of it with the inaccurate pictures," he explained, flipping back to the page he was coloring before Dean came in. "Zombies are so badly portrayed," he laughed and put the box of crayons in between them, flipping back to the new page, hesitantly starting to color. He was still nervous.

Dean picked up a crayon and started to color the page beside it with three Jack o' lanterns. They hadn't colored together since Sam was at least four years old when he was just starting to get into coloring. 

"You're really good at coloring, Sammy," he murmured as he processed what his brother said.

Maybe Sam liked to be a little because it gave him an out from the horrors of the world they lived in. It was completely possible and Dean would be lying if he said that didn't make him regretful for bringing his brother back into this life.

Sam's heart fluttered happily at the compliment and he cleared his throat. 

"Just coloring inside the lines, De," he laughed softly, coloring on the other page with vampires. Instead of making them pale, he made their skin normal. Eyes normal. He colored them how he remembered them as much as he could. 

"We haven't hunted vampires in a while," he said, coloring in the bricks of the basement he assumed it to be in. "Where was the last one? Nebraska?"

Dean nodded and continued coloring, not really paying much attention to it as he was to Sam. 

"A nest in Nebraska. Why? Are you looking to go hunting vamps again Sammy?" Dean grinned playfully at his brother.

"No, ew," Sam chuckled, gently bumping his shoulder against his brother's. They were close. So close. "Are you sure nothing is going on?" he said after a minute, hand pausing on the page. He shyly turned his head to look at his brother. Really look at him. Try to find any reason other than just Dean being nice.

Dean felt Sam's eyes burning into his face so he turned to look at him, not realizing just _how_ close they were. Their faces were close enough so that Dean could feel the soft puffs of Sam's breath as they slipped through his parted lips. Those plump, pink, spit-slick lips that were calling Dean's name. He wanted to get closer. He wanted to taste them. 

But Dean cleared his throat and instead looked up and into Sam's eyes. 

"I'm sure. Everything is fine." He flashed a toothy grin that said 'I totally was _not_ picturing making out with you just now'.

Sam raised his eyebrow and licked his lower lips unknowingly and turned back to coloring, heat swirling in his lower belly. 

\---------

The next time Dean got the bunker to himself for the week, he decided that it was time that Sam knew exactly how much he knew about his... Preferences.

Dean was going to make this his big project, and he couldn't wait to see the look on Sam's face when his brother saw what he did. 

The older hunter got up early to choose a room that neither of them really used and set to work cleaning out the dust and old belongings of the Men of Letters' past. Four days had passed when he completely finished clearing the room.

The fifth day was for painting. The walls were now a soft cream color, a startling contrast considering the dark stone walls of the other rooms in the bunker. It was a neutral color that was the go-to color for littles, since Dean didn't know what color Sam would've preferred. 

The sixth day was for decoration. Dean went out and maxed a credit card--thanks to David Maxium--at the nearest Ikea. He got white shelves and a sofa, not to mention a queen sized bed that would fit the two of them... If Sam wanted him to join him in bed.

All that was left was to fill the room with things Sam would like. Part of Dean said that he should just buy new things, but another part told him that moving Sam's things into the room would be better. He wanted Sam to feel _comfortable_. Wanted him to like what Dean did for him. 

So Dean went to Sam's room and moved all of his little items to the new room. Sure, Sam might be pissed at him, but then again he might love it. All Dean could do was wait until Sam got home.

\---------

Sam came back exhausted from another solo hunt. He had no idea why Dean had let him go on a hunt alone again. The vengeful spirit hadn't taken too kindly to getting its remains salted and burned and threw Sam around. It turned out there were two of the fuckers, so Sam had to stay an extra three days researching about the other one. 

"Dean, I'm back," he called out just to alert him of his presence. He carried his duffle into his bedroom and dropped it onto the floor, fully intending on getting into pajamas and having Jack relieve some of the pressure on his healing black eye, sore ribs, and bruising neck until he saw that his special chest was missing. What the hell? "Dean! Were you in my room?" he yelled, voice hoarse from the choking he received from the second spirit. He left the room, rubbing at the bruise around the front of his neck and searched around the bunker for his brother. 

Sam came to a stop in front of an open bedroom door, the inside completely different than the normal Men of Letters room. He stepped inside, cheeks lighting up red as he saw what was in it. It was... It came straight from his dreams. And there was his chest, sitting at the foot of the new, large bed. He couldn't stop staring at everything, running his fingertips along the new furniture.

Dean slowly walked up behind Sam and leaned against the doorway to watch his brother take in his hard work. 

"Sorry for taking your chest. Kinda needed it. It belonged in here," he murmured. Dean was going to wait for a reaction, but as soon as he saw Sam's bruises he felt protectiveness fill his being. "Jesus, Sammy." He surged forward and took a good look at the bruising around his brother's neck. "I can't let you go anywhere alone, can I?"

Sam's face was on fire and all he could think about was his brother in front of him.

"Y-You did this...? Why?" he asked, avoiding his statement about Sam going out alone. He was still too shocked to wrap his head around anything else. "Do we have some kid coming to stay with us? Some eight-year-old prophet that needs protection?"

Dean put aside his protective instincts to give Sam his own version of his brother's famous bitchface. 

"You know why I did this. It's for you." Dean reached up and ran his hand through Sam's hair, a small grin forming on his lips. "Baby boy," he added.

Butterflies raged in Sam's stomach, his breaths picking up the pace. Despite the comforting physical touches and the pet name and the damn room, Sam just had to ask. 

"You don't think I'm weird...? For--For liking this stuff?" Sam was mortified of his brother finding out. It had been 15 years since Sam had discovered he was a little and he desperately fought to keep it a secret from everyone.

Dean couldn't help the bitchface that quickly returned returned at Sam's question. 

"I spent a week on this damn room. Do you think I'd do that if I didn't approve of this? I mean it's not something you see every day, Sam, but..." Dean trailed off, his voice getting softer. "We don't live normal lives. If this makes you feel like you can deal with the shit we go through, then I want you to be happy." Dean shrugged and looked around the room at his hard work. "I want to make you happy."

Sam's breath caught and without warning, he pulled his brother into a tight hug, squeezing him. 

"Thank you," he whispered, burying his face into his neck. "Thank you so much..."

Dean took a moment before wrapping his arms around sam, pulling him Into an equally tight hug. 

"You're welcome, Sammy," he murmured into the taller man's hair. Part of him wanted to bring up the strange feelings between them in the past and how it elevated since he found out about Sam's preferences. He wanted to know that he wasn't crazy for wanting Sam. For _loving_ Sam in more than just a brotherly way.

"Please tell me you didn't see anything in that chest," he said quietly, eyeing the chest from where his head was resting on Dean. He pulled back and ran a hand through his hair, hoping to God Dean didn't see his intimate items. He also had other things, shoved deep into the closet, that he needed to bring into the room.

Dean cleared his throat and gently rested his hand on Sam's back. 

"That's how I found out about you being a little." It felt weird finally saying it out loud with Sam actually hearing him. "I saw your underwear sticking out when I was doing laundry," he admitted.

Sam froze and gulped. He couldn't reply. Some lump was stuck in his throat.

"Oh..." was all he managed to say. He took in a shaky breath and left the room to collect the other things from his closet in his normal room to bring back. He poured everything on the bed, unaware of the pair of red panties sitting on the side; he kept his unmentionables separate from his other little-like clothing, but that somehow got tangled up in the mess. He didn't notice because he was quickly going back to the other room to collect more items.

Dean, however, noticed and his eyes were trained on the same kind of smooth satin material that he had found that fateful day. He waited until Sam walked out so that he could grab the underwear. He couldn't help but picture Sam in them, how they would stretch along the curve of his sweet ass and how mouthwatering Sam's leaking cock would be when trapped by the red material. He shifted his pants to ease the pressure in his crotch.

Dean turned to Sam when he walked back inside. 

"You wear these?" He held up the underwear and watched Sam's beautiful face.

Sam dropped everything on the floor and rushed over to snatch the fabric from his brother's hands and shove it in one of the drawers. His heart was beating rapidly and he couldn't believe he was so stupid as to not check. 

"Yes," was his stilted reply, hands curled over the drawer's edge, body tense.

Dean couldn't help the small groan that slipped through his lips at the image of Sam, once again, in those panties and nothing else.

"Could I see you in them? " He was deathly still after he asked, his green eyes going to Sam and watching with sharp and guarded eyes.

Sam gasped quietly, knuckles turning white. This was every jerk off fantasy he had ever had. He had repressed his feelings for Dean since the moment he turned 11 and knew he liked Dean more than a brother.

He turned to face Dean and unbuckled his belt before unbuttoning his pants and zipping down the zipper. The younger male let the pants drop to the floor, revealing he was already wearing a pair of pink, lace panties, the pattern of the lace the only thing really hiding his half hard member.

Dean's eyes widened almost comedically.

"Holy shit," he breathed out like the air had punched out of him. "Lay on the bed. I want a closer look. Spread your legs, too." Never did he think that Sam in underwear would make him so hard he could cut diamonds. He wanted to see more, feel more.

Sam did as he was told, first shoving all the things he put on the bed onto the floor. The panties didn't really go well with his bloodstained brown flannel but he didn't care. His cock was filling with blood, hazel eyes darting away shyly. He had no idea what Dean was going to do to him.

Dean walked over to his brother, his eyes raking over the half naked man. He crawled over to Sam until he was just over the younger's dick, admiring the way it was straining for Dean's touch from under the panties. 

"Let me touch you, Sammy," Dean groaned, practically begging. "Need to touch you, baby boy."

"G-Go ahead," the younger Winchester whispered, opening his legs a little more, inviting Dean in. "I've been wanting this since I was 11," he admitted, squirmimg slightly, turned on beyond belief. "You have no idea how many times I'd jerk my cock with girls' panties that they left in the motel room by accident. I came so much just from thinking about you."

Dean groaned again and ran his hands over Sam's thighs.

"Everything off except your panties. I want to see what's mine." He watched as Sam stripped his flannel and wife beater, a pleased grumble sounding from his chest. "Do you know how pretty you look right now, Sammy?" Dean dipped his head down to mouth at Sam's cloth covered cock. "So hard for me and I've barely touched you." He let his breath ghost over the underwear, enthralled at how it twitched at a hint of stimulation.

"Oh, f-fuck, De..." Sam whimpered, grasping at the sheets. "Feels so fucking good," he whined, bucking up a little to try to get more friction against his aching dick. "Please, De, just d-do somethin', I need it..."

Dean licked a strip up the top of Sam's aching cock, admiring how the lacy pattern felt under his tongue. He placed an open mouthed kiss on the tip of Sam's hard member and trailed his lips up to the skin of his abdomen.

Predatory green eyes locked with lust-crazed hazel as Dean slowly licked a line up Sam's body. Sam tasted salty but sweet, with a tang of dirt and blood left over from the hunt he had just return from. Sam tasted like home.

Dean's sinful licks turned back to open mouthed kisses as he made his way up Sam's neck and to his ear. 

"You taste good, Sammy, but I'm disappointed in you." Dean's voice was gruff and husky by how turned on he was. "I told you no cursing. It's not good for a boy your age." His teeth nipped at the skin below Sam's earlobe.

Sam let out breathy little moans, his brother's kisses driving him wild. Little did Dean know, Sam's neck was one of the most sensitive places on his body besides his ass and dick. He groaned, pawing at Dean's back. 

"I'm sorry," he whimpered and pulled at the man's shirt.

Dean grabbed Sam's wrists and pinned them down, a growl slipping through his lips. 

"'I'm sorry' isn't good enough. Bad boys don't get rewards." He looked down at Sam, his pupils blown with the mix of lust and power. Dean pushed some hair out of Sam's face with affection. "You're a dirty boy, Sammy. You should take a shower to get clean for me."

Sam whined, the sound almost bratty.

"De... I'm so horny though," he said with a pout then sat up with a huff. "You serious about me takin' a shower or was that a metaphor or something?" he asked, laughing softly.

Dean made no indication of joking, his eyes staring into Sam's with a stern look. 

"You're going to take a shower and scrub yourself clean for me. Then you're going to put on those red panties I found and lay down so I can take care of you. Do you understand?" And even though his words were harsh, Dean's tone was soft and caring. It was arousing just as much as it was sweet.

Sam bit his lip and nodded.

"Yes, Daddy..." he mumbled then his eyes widened. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean--please don't hate me," Sam whimpered, looking away.

Dean couldn't help the twitch in his cock when he heard the word slip from his mouth. Yeah, he'd been called that once or twice in the sack but never like this. Never so innocent and fucking arousing like Sam. 

Dean cupped Sam's neck and made his little brother turn so they were facing each other, their noses almost touching. 

"Don't say sorry for being a good boy, baby," he purred and brushed his lips over the corner of Sam's.

Sam felt a smile forming on his face and he kissed him fully, passionately. 

"You wanna come take a bath with me...?" Sam was still hesitant about sharing his interests. "I-I love bubble baths."

Dean pretended to think as he petted Sam's hair. 

"I guess that's really the only way I can make sure you're completely clean. Going to make sure you're clean." A hand trailed down Sam's back and slipped underneath his brother to grab his ass, giving a firm squeeze. " _Everywhere_."

Sam blushed even more and could only nod, getting up to take the clean pair of panties into the bathroom with him. He turned on the tub, sitting beside it, hand absently playing in the stream of water until it was warm. He closed the drain before taking off his current underwear and got in, careful not to slip. Sam pulled his legs up against chest, wiggling his toes in the water.

Dean walked out to Sam's bathroom and gave his brother a fond smile. 

"Got enough room for me in there, Sammy?" He slowly undid his button up shirt and slid it from his shoulders, his eyes never leaving Sam's body.

Sam was shy and vulnerable whenever he felt truly little. He scooted back farther, biting at his bottom lip. He realized he was staring when Dean smirked and he tore his eyes away, looking back down in the water.

"You shouldn't get in with me, Daddy... The water'll be all icky," he said, wrinkling his nose.

Dean chuckled and nodded. 

"Alright, baby, I'll stay out here and wash you." He got to his knees next to the tub an grabbed the shampoo. The actions came to him easily, as did memories of when Sam was younger and Dean washed him because Sam was too stubborn to bathe himself. Dean rubbed the shampoo into Sam's scalp, watching his pretty boy with fascinated eyes. "Feel good, Sammy?" the older Winchester asked. 

Sam's body practically went limp and he could only nod in response, tilting his head. 

"Thank you for being so amazing..." he whispered as Dean started pouring water on his head to rinse the suds.

Dean smiled and watched the dirt and grime fall from Sam's head and into the water. 

"You deserve the best, little boy." The words still felt foreign on his tongue, but he was slowly getting used to the new role he had acquired. The conditioner came next, leaving Sam's hair silky smooth to the touch. Dean rinsed his boy and gave him a smile. "Gotta shower you to rinse off everything else, Sammy. Gonna be good for me?"

Sam's heart fluttered happily and he nodded, leaning forward to unplug the drain and get up out of the water. His body felt heavy and sore and he grunted as he got out so he could run the shower and wait till it was warm. Once it was, he got back in and stood under the warm spray, practically purring.

Dean decided that _now_ would be the time to strip down and get into the shower with Sam. Not to do anything sexual, but so he could wash his brother without reaching too far or ruining his clothes. 

"This alright? Gotta be able to take care of you but I can't do it without getting in with you." Dean slipped behind Sam in the shower and watched Sam for any signs of discomfort. They hadn't been completely naked in front of each other in a while.

Sam stared, eyes slowly descending down his brother's body then back up again. His mouth felt dry and his face was so warm. 

"Y-Yeah, this is good," he whispered, barely audible over the shower spray. "You're gorgeous..."

Dean chuckled and grabbed Sam's loofa, spreading body wash over it. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty nice to look at. But you? Look at you, Sammy. Such a pretty boy aren't you?" He slowly started scrubbing at the blood and dirt on Sam's left arm, counting the beauty marks like they were the most precious things in the world.

Sam beamed, his stomach flip-flopping. He winced when Dean went over a particularly sensitive spot.

"O-Ow," he whined, body tensing. "The spirit almost broke my arm, the bitch," he laughed breathily.

Dean's eyes snapped up to Sam's. 

"Did she hurt you anywhere else?" His eyes were swirling with anger and protectiveness. 

_You should've gone with him. You should've protected him_ , a voice screamed at him.

"Well, my black eye counts for some of her damage. And it turns out there was a second spirit and that one hurt my neck pretty badly," Sam said, tilting his head back to show off the deep purple ring around his neck for a moment before looking back at Dean. "Other than that, just a few bruises here and there."

Dean eyed the bruise around Sam's neck and frowned. 

"You're going to get dressed for bed when we get out, you understand? You need to rest up." He resumed cleaning Sam, being careful not to press too hard on any visible bruises on Sam's skin.

"I understand," Sam replied happily, enjoying getting clean. 

When they got out, Sam dried himself and went into the bedroom to sift through his belongings on the floor and pull out a pair of blue pajama pants and a matching top, both with green dinosaurs on them. Cost him $40 for the custom order but that was all thanks his credit card fraud. He tidied the room, knowing Dean would appreciate it, before hopping into the comfortable bed.

Dean followed Sam out of the bathroom, stopping at his own bedroom so he could change into pajamas as well. When Dean was dressed, he met Sam in his little room, a smile coming to his face when he took in the clean floor and the expectant Sam.

"Well someone was good and put everything away," Dean said as he walked inside. "Mind if I join you?"

Sam laughed and ducked his head, shy as he could be. 

"Don't mind at all," he said and pulled the sheets back for Dean, looking up at him expectantly.

Dean slid under the covers and pulled Sam into his arms. 

"I'm pretty sure you're fine with cuddling, am I right?" He lifted an eyebrow in question even though he knew the answer. Sam was always the one seeking physical comfort. Dean wouldn't admit it, but he was always the first one who wanted to volunteer.

Sam nodded and cuddled up next to him, purring contently.

"I love you, De," he murmured, closing his eyes and putting his head on Dean's chest, a hand with splayed fingers on his toned stomach. "Thank you for putting your anti-chick flick rule aside and being my daddy."

Green eyes rolled fondly and Dean's fingers combed through Sam's hair. 

"I love you, too." He looked down at his ginormous younger brother and admired how small Sam looked at this moment. For once, everything felt... Right.

Sam looked up at Dean, then pecked his jaw. He placed his head back on his chest with a yawn. 

"G'night, Dean," he said quietly and fell asleep, fingers curled in his brother's shirt. His lover's shirt. His everything's shirt.


End file.
